Talk:Borg drone
types Does anyone know how many "types" of drone have been referenced? Jaf 18:24, 26 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf why is this stuff all in past tense? shouldn't it be in present? :Nope. Memory Alpha is designed to be set in the far future, after everything happends. Sort of like a "history of the universe" thing. ---Willie 08:46, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, that is not entirely true. It is set at the most future point we had a series or movie, in this case 2379 with Nemesis. Articles like Klingon are written in present tense accordingly, and this should as well. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:14, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::I think this is not what we actually decided on - but please check for yourself, as I'm a little busy right now. This might be on one of our MoS pages, talkg pages thereof, or in one of the TF forum threads. I'll try provide a link later, if you couldn't find anything until then. -- Cid Highwind 13:24, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::: As far as I know it was decided that everything on MA should be in past tense except episodes and events beyond the actual ST universe, like real world events or production matters. -- Q 19:44, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::::If I remember correctly, that's true except for things like stars and planets - objects that we would have a reasonable expectation of still existing even in the far future. The exception to that exception would be if we knew that a planet, star, etc. had been destroyed at some point. -- Renegade54 21:02, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Removed from Background section Although using a strange way of letting us know, I think our anonymous contributor has a point in regard to the following background note: * As the Borg were initially conceived of by Maurice Hurley as a race of insects, (which was also the basis for the Jarada) one might think these insects were bees, as a Drone is a male bee (see ). This analogy is not entirely correct as there are also female Borg drones. Linking to a page that is only indirectly connected to the topic, and then even "not entirely correct"? In that case, why link at all? -- Cid Highwind 20:58, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Queen a drone? The article says that Queen, Medical, and Tactical are the three known types of drones. I tend to doubt that the Queen should be considered a drone, since she exibits free will. -- StAkAr Karnak 18:09, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Category:Occupation I really don't think this could be said to be an "occupation". Borg drones aren't "employed" as such any more than I am "employed" as a human being as opposed to a chimpanzee. The fact is that the entirety of the Borg, with the exception of the Queen, are drones. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:14, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. It's not a job, it's what they are.--31dot 02:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::What, you guys haven't heard of the perks of being a drone? Travel the galaxy free of charge through our luxury transwarp gates. Work alongside trillions of like-minded hard-working individuals. Engage in exciting teamwork activities on the hull of a starship. Your out of luck brother-in-law need a job? Children need work experience? We'll take them too. And everyone else in your species. Please beam aboard our cube for a free information session. Refreshments and cybernetic enhancements provided free of charge. As we always say, "Resistance is futile"! ::I added it pretty much in jest, inspired by Shran's listing of Porthos' occupation as "pet". ;-) Eh, remove it if you want. Just thought it would amuse. :-p – Cleanse 02:25, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :LOL. Thank you, I needed a good laugh.--31dot 03:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Forum:Borg gender In Q Who, Q said that the borg have no gender. So why does 7 of 9 look female in Scorpion? 02:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Probably the same reason the Borg Queen looks female. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:12, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Why would Q say, "...not a he, not a she..."? 03:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Probably the same reason he said that they were only after their technology, and did not care about the organics. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Thank You. 04:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Neuter drones were assimilated from gendered beings. Annika Hansen was female, even though as a drone her self-identity was not. --TribbleFurSuit 10:38, 10 November 2008 (UTC) In Scorpion, Seven had a more profound costume, but in Unimatrix Zero Janeway and Belanna's weren't. It just doesn't fit in. 20:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I believe they call that creative licensing. --Alan 21:06, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :...and that they wanted to introduce a character with boobs. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:55, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::It fits if you recognize that Seven has a more profound body than the others. --TribbleFurSuit 00:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Only medical and tactical? I clearly saw some "Engineer" type drones, including a Bolian, in First Contact... 04:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) image why use the current image when there are numerous other ones of much better quality on the site? 05:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you have a better one in mind, feel free to suggest it here, or even change it and then discuss it.--31dot 09:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Opening Quote "Interesting, isn't it? Not a he, not a she, not like anything you've ever seen before. An enhanced humanoid." (Q, ) How's this for an opening quote? - Mitchz95 00:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure it needs the "an enhanced humanoid" part, but otherwise, that's awesome! --OuroborosCobra talk 00:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. It's great, just leave off the "enhanced" part.--31dot 01:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Physiology I would request that this sentence " However this force field was unable to protect a drone from projectile weapons, for example, conventional firearms." be removed as we have no official evidence of this being true... and before you point out the Tommy gun scene in first contact I would point out those were light and force fields not real bullets that Picard used to down the drones in that scene. 08:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't matter what the bullet is made of- it still penetrated the force field. 31dot (talk) 11:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not inconceivable that the force fields would have adapted to the bullets eventually. Those two drones were only exposed for a few seconds. - Mitchz95 (talk) 15:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :But we don't go with what is "conceivable", we go with what was observed. In a novel, the TR-116 rifle was successfully used to eliminate Borg drones. That's not canon- but my point is that such a view flowed from seeing such a thing in First Contact. As stated on that page, the Borg haven't adapted to physical blows from objects. 31dot (talk) 15:57, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::We can't assume that they can't adapt to projectile weapons just because of one ambiguous scene. If we saw projectiles used against them more often, then maybe we could conclude that. At the very least, we should add a background note saying it's debatable whether they can adapt to bullets. - Mitchz95 (talk) 16:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :A background note would be acceptable to me. 31dot (talk) 18:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::So how would one go about making an acceptable background note for it?-- 06:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I believe Mitch already made one. 31dot (talk) 09:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::K, sorry not sure how I missed it-- 23:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC)